<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] 5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers by mistbornhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007952">[Podfic] 5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Homelessness, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Parker and Matt have known each other since childhood at various points in their lives, and they've shared a bed platonically. Written for a fill on the kink meme.</p><p>Story by aunt_zelda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Parker (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] 5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373846">5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda">aunt_zelda</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favorite crossovers, I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Kink meme prompt <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6371742#cmt6371742">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <ul>
					<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:29:18 minutes</li>
					<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (31 MB)</li>
			</ul>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <audio></audio>
    </div>
    <ul>
					<li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/parkersleepsinmattsbed">Archive</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bxtucebdntipsm/Marvel-Leverage-Parker-Sleeps-In-Matts-Bed.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</li>
					<li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YMctEhMG6pC8nGbmIXf1k78QVzCG8C09/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</li>
			</ul>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <ul>
					<li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373846"><em>5 Times Parker Slept in Matt's Bed, +1 Time Matt Slept in Hers</em></a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda">aunt_zelda</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Music: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ">Somewhere Only We Know - Keane</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
					<li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
			</ul>
  </div>
</div><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>